


Why Hotaru Loathes Recitals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru struggled to remain awake while Michiru performed a violin recital in her bedroom.





	Why Hotaru Loathes Recitals

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru struggled to remain awake while Michiru performed a violin recital in her bedroom. Her shoulders slumped occasionally. She blinked repeatedly. Hotaru began to scowl at a snail's pace. She glanced at her empty hands. Hotaru never remembered to bring her stuffed animal with her. Something to keep her company. 

 

THE END


End file.
